


【相二】Need

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】Need

1**

［你是我的少爷，是我只能仰望的人。无论我身旁的人是谁，我的心里永远都只有你一个！］

 

2**

[你是我的执事，为什么你要背着我去见别人？你是不是决定要离开我了？ ]

 

3**

相叶雅纪觉得自己要疯了！

他紧紧捏着手里的照片，照片上那个既纯真又淫荡的人是那个和他一起长大，由他一直伺候的少爷——二宫和也。

照片上的二宫赤裸着身体，两个急色的男人一上一下地玩弄着他的身体。一个伏在他胸前，看来是在品尝着他美味的小红点。另一个掰开他双腿，应该是埋头替他口交或者是舔弄他的小洞。

而二宫一脸享受的神情更让相叶濒临发狂的边缘。

他找到的照片有七八张，除了刚才那张，有一张是二宫自己掰开屁股等着被操的放浪模样，有一张是二宫跪着抚摸那个舔玩他乳头的男人，还有几张都是不堪入目的色情照片。

相叶此刻只想把那两个男人杀了！

他的少爷怎么会和别人做出这样的事！

他一直深爱的少爷怎么可以和别人做出这样的事！

“雅纪，我的领带在哪里？”

二宫刚走进自己的睡房就看到相叶背对自己，整个身体都在发抖，他心里升起一丝恐惧，可他还是一步一步地走近相叶。

“怎么了——啊！”

二宫看到相叶手上的照片，整个人失控尖叫了起来。

相叶虽然仍沉醉在照片带给他的震撼里，可身手敏捷的他还是轻易地躲开了想要夺回照片的二宫。

“还我！”

相叶将照片高举过头，二宫就是跳起来也够不着。

“少爷是从什么时候开始变成这样的？”

相叶把那些照片扔到二宫的脸上。

他从小就以执事身份陪伴着二宫成长，他宠二宫，宠到后来不可自拔地爱上二宫。可是爱了又能怎样？他始终只是他的执事，他的人生由二宫家安排，不能违抗，所以他上周必须遵从老爷的意思去相亲，就算他的心里满满都是二宫，但他并没有资格以恋人的身份站在二宫的身旁。

他以为他能尝试去接受别人，同时也接受少爷身边的人不是他。可是当他看到二宫这些淫乱的照片时，他疯了。

“关你什么事！你不也去相亲了吗？那女孩子很漂亮吧？身材很好吧？”

二宫说着狠毒的话，刺激着相叶。他看到相叶发红的眼圈，目光尖锐得如同锋利的刀子，他被相叶这从未见过的表情所镇住。

“既然少爷有这样的需求，身为执事的我没有察觉到实在是我的失职，就让我今天好好尽一下执事的职责吧！”

相叶突然敛去所有愤怒的表情，他平静地一步步将二宫逼到床边。

 

4**

二宫很难准确地表达自己此刻的心情。

他既想看到如此重视自己的相叶，又忍不住害怕相叶接下来要对自己做的事。

他的执事对他从来都是温柔的、宠爱有加的，这一刻的相叶雅纪让他十分陌生。可是事情已经到了这一步，他也无法去解释些什么，只能由事情继续往下走。

相叶看着被自己扒得赤裸的二宫，长久以来压抑的欲望在他的身体里炸开，他仍旧穿着整齐，只是少了一个领结，而那个几分钟前还在他脖颈上的领结现在将二宫的手捆住，而二宫想要找的领带则将他那双肉肉的手再绑在了床头的铁杆上，形成高举过头的姿势。

他跪在二宫被分开的双腿间，他沉默不语地用目光来回巡视着二宫如同凝脂般的肌肤。

二宫不敢开口，相叶的眼里有太多他未曾见过的东西。他被这样注视的目光看得硬了起来。他没想过自己竟然只被看着就能勃起，虽然相叶的情况也和他一样——下半身胀得鼓鼓的。

“原来少爷的身体是这么淫荡的，光是这样就能起反应了，怪不得要两个男人才能满足你。”

相叶俯下身来，却不触碰二宫。他不知道自己为什么要用言语去羞辱二宫，可只有把那些话说出口，他才觉得自己的愤怒有所减轻。

羞耻感涌上二宫的心头，他知道相叶对他的事从来就没法快速冷静下来，所以相叶不会发现那些破绽。他别过脸去，对相叶的话置若罔闻。

“让少爷欲求不满是我不对，既然少爷对性的需求这么强烈，身为执事的我自当满足。”

相叶扳过二宫的脸，可他的少爷却一反常态倔强地半声也不吭。相叶想亲吻那薄薄的嘴唇，可二宫的态度让他很心痛。

两个人在无声中对峙。

“其中一个人是不是舔了少爷这里？”

说到底，相叶始终没办法如二宫那么冷静，他对二宫的爱太深，这份感情从小开始堆积，这让他被二宫牵制得无法动弹。

“他们很会玩，伺候得我很舒服——啊！”

就在二宫还逞着口舌之强的时候，相叶突然低头咬了咬他的乳头，毫无防备的他惊叫了起来。

“少爷可以尽情大喊，今天是佣人们的休息日，家里只有我和你。”

相叶松了口，用手指揉了揉那被唾液沾湿的乳头，可怜的小东西迅速又硬又肿。

“告诉我，他们是怎么伺候我的好少爷的？”

他们的脸靠得很近，他们的唇只差一点就要碰上了，二宫对上相叶那双漆黑晶莹的眼眸，心跳快得不受控制。

这样强势又霸道的相叶眼里仍存着让他心动不已的温柔和宠溺，二宫深陷其中无法自拔。从懂事起他的身边就有相叶的存在，等他意识到某些感觉的时候，一切已经不再受控。

“他们……”二宫不敢再和相叶对视，他怕自己会忍不住说出真相，“他们会舔。”

二宫的声音很小，但是足够让相叶听得一清二楚。

“怎么舔？嗯？”

二宫的下巴被相叶捏住，让他无法逃避相叶追问的目光。他看到相叶近乎心碎的神色，这让他异常心疼。

“雅纪……”

二宫摇着头，他后悔了。

他就不该听大野那家伙的提议，用这种方法去刺激相叶。他为什么不选择好好坦白呢？

“告诉我呀，雅纪会做得比他们都好的。只要少爷喜欢，雅纪什么都会去做的。”

相叶亲了亲二宫的脸颊，埋头舔弄起二宫的乳头来。二宫被他逼得要发疯，这些从未体验过的感受让他青涩的身体反应极大，他颤着身子想躲，可是相叶的大手掐住他的腰肢让他无处可逃。他想压下口中随时会爆发的呻吟声，但相叶不让他如愿。

二宫才知道男人的身体也是极敏感的，乳头被一下一下玩弄的时候，他全身如同触电，第一次体会的快感让他的理智迷失。

“少爷舒服吗？”

“舒服……好舒服……”

相叶的手温柔地抚摸着他的身体。二宫忍不住弓起身体渴求更多，他甚至撅着嘴求吻。

“雅纪，吻我。”

“真是不要脸！”

相叶用力将那已经红肿的乳头拉扯又弹回，又痛又麻的感觉让二宫漂亮的眼睛盛满了水雾。

“那些男人玩弄少爷的时候，少爷也是这样不顾身份去求他们吗？”

相叶用指腹抹去二宫那些还没滴下的眼泪。

二宫的乳头红艳艳地在他的胸前挺立，让相叶血脉喷张。他看着身下的二宫，终究还是忍不住低头吻住了他。

这是相叶长久以来的梦，能拥抱他的少爷，能亲吻他的少爷，能像现在这样，细细品尝着少爷口中的甘甜。这个场景曾在他的梦里出现过无数次，只是他从未想过这会成真。

二宫的低喘声让相叶想起那些照片，他结束了那个撩动人心的吻，撑起身体看着沉醉在情欲里的少爷。

“他们也吻过您吗？”

相叶的手握住二宫尺寸惊人的性器，硬梆梆的东西在相叶的掌心里沁出前液，二宫扭着身体，他第一次被别人掌握着他最致命的部位，惊慌无助。

“那个人是怎样服务少爷您的？说给雅纪听听。”

相叶一使劲，二宫就忍不住哭了出来。

“他，他舔我下面，呜……”

“还有呢？”二宫这么听话，相叶也不为难他，手劲松了松，还帮他撸了几下。

“他帮我含住，还舔后面的小洞，把舌头伸进去，舔得很湿。”二宫把心一横，将准备好的话全部说了出来，“他把我舔射了，他的手指很长，把里面的肉都弄得软软的。”

如二宫所料，相叶在听完这些话之后，整个人又陷入愤怒当中，二宫有点害怕，他没见过相叶这么生气又伤心难过的表情，他还在犹豫着要怎么说出真相的时候，相叶捉住他的双腿拉开到最大，俯身用舌尖舔了舔他的性器。

那突如其来的湿热让二宫失声尖叫。在相叶用柔软的唇慢慢摩挲他的柱身时，二宫的腿根忍不住打颤。

太刺激了！

相叶一边抬眼看着他，一边握住他的性器慢慢舔弄，最后在根部打转，将囊袋反复含住又放开，再把整根肉棒含入嘴里吞吐。

二宫被相叶激得全身泛起粉色，他真的没想过事情会演变成这样，也没想过相叶的技巧竟然这么好，他像是飘在云端，那些无法用词汇表达的感受只能化成一声声凌乱的呻吟声，在安静的房间里飘荡。

“啊啊啊！哈……嗯……”

高潮来的时候二宫全身找不到着陆点，他的双手紧紧握住，指甲都深深掐入肉中。

“少爷的味道真甜！”相叶用手指抹掉嘴角的那些白浊点在二宫的鼻子上，“怪不得那些男人这么喜欢少爷了。”

不……从来都没有什么男人……

二宫摇着头想解释，可相叶不给他任何机会，用带着他精液味道的吻堵住了二宫的嘴。

不待被吻得失神的二宫回过神来，相叶又托起二宫嫩得像布丁一样的臀部，舔起那已经湿润的小穴。

“这么容易就湿了，难怪少爷要两个人同时来满足了。”

“不……雅纪……不是……”

二宫的话在相叶的舌头伸进去的时候彻底消了音。

相叶的舌头是温热的，这让二宫完全没了抵抗的力度，他全身酸软地任相叶用舌头玩弄，性器因此又逐渐硬了起来，肠肉也放松了不少。

“我都还没操进去少爷就又硬了。”相叶弹了弹那半硬的肉棒，然后让二宫躺回床上。

他慢慢解着衣服。他的执事服是二宫亲自挑选的，雪白的衬衫，修身的马甲，贴身的西裤，搭配起来将相叶完美的模特身材充分展示。二宫无数次偷望过这个勾他心神的执事，相叶日渐成熟的身体无比吸引人，让二宫时常想起他们小时候毫无保留的裸裎相对，相叶的左肩有灿烂如烟火的胎记，他第一次看到的时候，莫名觉得震撼。长大之后，他们之间不可以再那么随意，可越是这样，二宫就越想知道在这禁欲的执事服之下的身躯有多迷人。

二宫痴迷地看着相叶把衣服一件一件地脱去，那个让他一直遐想的家伙从相叶内裤跳出来的时候，他不自觉地把腿张开了一点，而这个小动作没有逃过相叶的双眼。

“想要？”相叶伸手解开了二宫手上的束缚，“少爷那天是怎样求他们来操你的？”

二宫撑起发软的身体抱住相叶，两具赤裸的身体紧紧贴在一起。

“雅纪，我想要，想要雅纪进来。”

二宫扭着腰肢蹭着相叶火热的肉棒，相叶本来也忍得很辛苦，二宫的主动热情压倒他最后仅剩的理智。他将二宫翻过身去，狠狠地打了那白嫩的臀肉几下之后就整根操了进去。

“啊！痛！雅纪，好痛！”

虽然相叶用舌头扩张了一下，可是他初经性事的小穴根本没办法一下子接纳相叶那又粗又长的性器，现在被撑得满满的，同时也紧紧绞住相叶，两个人都动退不得。

二宫哭得惨兮兮的，相叶之前的怒火彻底被灭掉，那些爱怜涌上心头，让他无法再狠下心来羞辱二宫。他不敢动，怕二宫会更痛，也退不出来，只好从后紧紧抱住二宫，不停地亲吻着他，让他放松。

“少爷再忍忍，适应了就不痛了。”

“忍不了，哪有人像你这样！痛死我了！我讨厌你！”二宫知道相叶心疼自己，估计是气也消了，于是也耍起少爷脾气来了。

“不要讨厌我！”相叶不想再从二宫口中听到任何让自己伤心的字眼，他吻住那能言善道的嘴，深情又温柔地缠着他的舌，好让他忘记疼痛。

“你慢点……”

二宫的温柔乡实在太销魂，相叶亲着亲着没忍住，慢慢开始抽插起来。放松下来的二宫也没再觉得难受，反而随着相叶的动作渐渐感觉到了快感。

相叶一下比一下插得深，而当他碰到二宫凸起的腺体时，被他一直压着的二宫颤抖了起来，他扣紧二宫的手不让他闪躲，然后朝那个要命的位置发起猛烈的侵犯。

“啊！雅纪，太快！啊啊啊！”

二宫觉得自己快要被这灭顶的快感吞噬，他的肠肉一直一直缠着相叶的肉棒，臀部的嫩肉随着相叶的动作被拍打得通红，但那些火辣辣的感觉又让他觉得爽极了。

相叶掐着他的腰，腰肢有力地摆动，两个人交合的地方一片狼藉，二宫已经没办法掩饰他的呻吟声，他意识混乱地哀求着相叶，整个人只知道追逐快感。

相叶看着小穴逐渐红肿，于是又将人抱到怀里，二宫因姿势变换而双腿大张。他的后背紧贴着相叶的心房，相叶以一个孩童把尿的姿势将他的腿挽住。

相叶知道二宫已经脱力，于是抱起他又重重落下，性器本来就没有完全退出，这下随着重力又进入到更深的地方，让二宫有一种相叶要把他顶穿的错觉。

“哈……啊啊……雅纪……”

二宫侧过头捧着相叶的脸亲吻，他的双眼失去了焦距，眸里只有深深的欲望。相叶的手刚碰上他的性器，二宫就又射了出来，痉挛的小穴拼命收缩，相叶爽得把忍耐已久的浓精射在那敏感的内壁上。

二宫软软地靠在相叶怀里，随着相叶把性器抽出来，那些含不住的液体从小洞里缓缓流出来，把早已乱七八糟的床单弄湿。

“少爷已经够了吗？”

相叶看着怀里失去理智的人儿，又想起二宫这幅绝美的模样竟然被别的男人看过，心里的醋意又爬了上来。

二宫茫然地看着相叶，脑子里的理智还处在罢工的状态，这一刻的他并不是以往精明世故的二宫家少爷，只是一个被心上人操到神智不清的平凡人。

“少爷要两个男人才能满足，那么只做一次应该远远不够吧。”

相叶将人放到床上，把二宫的双腿折弯到胸前，射完不久的性器在看到随他摆布的二宫如此顺从又迅速硬了起来。那些精液成了最佳的润滑，让相叶轻易地又再次进入二宫的身体。

“啊啊！再快点……雅纪……想要……”

二宫没想过自己的身体会这么容易就适应了性事，那种难言的快感让他沉迷其中，他不顾身份地哀求着相叶，甚至主动把腿缠上相叶有力的腰。

“少爷果然是天生淫荡。”

相叶低头对着二宫的身体又亲又啃，二宫的乳头已经红得像颗玛瑙，原本白皙的皮肤上布满了深紫色的吻痕。

相叶快速又猛烈地侵犯着二宫被操得红肿的小穴，那种强势让二宫更加迷恋，他扭着腰去迎合相叶的动作，主动嘟嘴吻上相叶性感的唇。

“雅君是粗心的大笨蛋！”

在二宫享受干性高潮却什么都射不出来的时候，相叶听到紧紧拥着他的二宫这么说。

 

5**

二宫醒来的时候，相叶破例睡在了他身旁。他甜丝丝地笑了起来，又将自己埋到相叶的怀里。

“雅君好笨好单纯！”

二宫捏住相叶的鼻子，企图把他弄醒。相叶正睡得迷糊，被二宫这么一搞，鼻子痒得不行，几次都差点打喷嚏。

“少爷不要闹我啦。”

相叶大手一捞将二宫再抱得紧些，修长的腿将二宫牢牢压制住。

“别睡啦！快去把那些照片拿过来。”二宫推了推像只八爪鱼缠住自己的相叶，“去啦。”

相叶揉了揉眼睛，这才反应过来二宫让自己干嘛。他不情不愿地下了床，那些照片还依旧散落在地上，相叶将照片一张张拾起来，每看一眼相叶都觉得自己气得要爆炸，虽然刚才和他做爱的二宫远比照片上还要更加放荡，可是一想到这么珍贵的二宫竟然被别人染指过，他的气就不打一处来。

相叶气鼓鼓地坐在床边，二宫见状笑开了花。二宫搂住相叶，温柔地安抚着他那炸毛的执事。

“我的雅君真的好单纯，”二宫咬了咬相叶的唇瓣，“你难道都不知道你的少爷很狡猾的吗？”

“什么意思？”

相叶将人拉入怀里，只穿着内裤的两个人下半身紧紧相贴，某些部位又开始蠢蠢欲动了。

“你仔细看看这些照片，没觉得那两个人很奇怪的吗？”二宫忍住笑意，“你看这里，你都没注意到他们的线条其实有点假吗？你没发现这些照片都没有让他们露脸的吗？”

相叶顺着二宫的手指仔细地研究起那两个趴在二宫身体上的男人，这才发现那两个人有点问题，身体的轮廓线条像是被修改过。

“这……这是假人？”

“对啊！小笨蛋！”二宫环住相叶的脖颈，“我怎么可能让别人碰我呢？你都不相信你家少爷只喜欢你一个人的吗？”

二宫蹭着相叶的鼻子嘴唇，眉目间全是满满的爱意，看得相叶心神荡漾。

“少爷为什么要这样耍我呢？”相叶委屈巴巴地问道，完全没有之前那狠心的模样。

“谁让你去相亲的！我爸让你去你就去，你才是真的过分呢！”

二宫将自己因为相叶听从安排去了相亲而吃醋的事，一一说来。为了报复相叶，也想试探他是否对自己有其他想法，于是他就听从死党大野的教导，借两个假人来假装一番，还特意拍了照片放在很容易让相叶发现的地方。

大野家做的是服装生意，这种模特假人多的是，而且通通做工精细，不仔细看根本就不会发现这是假人。二宫借假人摆拍完之后再用PS技术将假人露出来的部位调得模糊点，如果相叶心里有他，这些照片绝对会刺激到相叶的。

只是他没想到相叶根本不逼问他，也不告白，而是直接把他绑在床上操干。

二宫越说脸越红，那耳尖的薄肉更是红得滴血，可爱得让相叶抱着他一亲再亲。

“少爷你知道吗？我喜欢你，我只要你一个，我从踏入这个家门开始就只属于你一个人。相亲之后我更加坚定这个念头，我本来打算向老爷坦诚这一切的，却没想到今天打扫时会找到这些照片，我当时真的是疯了。”

“所以说你是个单纯的笨蛋啊！你要是精明点就会看得出来这些PS的痕迹啦！”二宫弹了弹相叶的额头，“我也喜欢你，我也只要你一个，你懂吗？”

他们相拥着亲吻对方，同时在心里发誓一定要留在对方身边。

 

END


End file.
